Promesa EdxWin Oneshot
by Hitomi Kaname
Summary: Aquellas heridas en el alma de Edward permanecen, atormentandolo en sus sueños. ¿Podrá aquella promesa de amor redimirlo del dolor? Oneshot - EdxWin


**A/N:**

Hola! Este es mi 2do fic EdxWin.

Esta vez se trata de un oneshot.

Debo confesar que me fue difícil adaptarme a la idea de escribir uno, pues siempre he pensado que escribir historias largas es menos dificultoso.

Aun así, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Si es así, por favor comenten.

Saludos y suerte!

_**Promesa (EdxWin Oneshot)**_

- ¡Ya llegue! - gritó la joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Había estado tocando la puerta durante unos instantes pero, al ver que nadie le abría, decidió utilizar su propia llave.

Aquella casa, aunque pequeña, era bastante cálida y acogedora.

El haber sido construida totalmente de madera le daba una apariencia rustica, propia de un hogar pueblerino.

Aquel era su hogar, aquella pequeña casa en el apartado pueblo de Risembool.

- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Ed, Al, abuelita Pinako? - llamó la joven, sin obtener respuesta.

De pronto, pudo escuchar el sonido de pisadas acercándose.

Un alegre y eufórico can apareció dando fuertes ladridos.

- ¡Hola Den! ¿Cómo estas? - dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente. - ¿Sabes donde están todos? - preguntó.

- ¡Arf! ¡Arf! - respondió el can, mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

- Ummm...supongo que quieres decir que salieron. Que extraño.- dijo, confusa.

Retirando su mano de la cabeza de su mascota, se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar en ella, divisó una hoja de papel en el refrigerador.

Dejando la bolsa que llevaba sobre la mesa, tomó el papel entre sus manos.

- Es una nota de Al. - dijo para sí misma.

Lentamente, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que rodeaban la mesa. Apoyando los brazos sobre ésta, empezó a leer.

_Querida Winry:_

_A pedido de la abuelita Pinako, hemos salido a comprar ciertas herramientas y productos que hacen falta en el taller._

_Probablemente nos demoremos un poco puesto que también desea comprar algunos alimentos que hacen falta. No te preocupes_

_por nosotros, estaremos de vuelta antes de la cena._

_Con cariño,_

_Alphonse._

- Así que se fueron sin mí...que crueles. ¡Y yo que salí a comprar manzanas para prepararles el pie que tanto les gusta!- dijo, mientras miraba aquella bolsa llena de manzanas de un fuerte color rojizo.

Winry suspiró.

- Bueno, supongo que eso me da tiempo para prepararlo antes que regresen. - dijo, ilusionada.

La joven de rubios cabellos se puso de pie.

Presurosa, se dispuso a subir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Deseaba empezar a cocinar lo más pronto posible.

Antes que pudiera salir de la cocina, Den empezó a ladrar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Den? - preguntó, mirando fijamente a su mascota.

- ¡Arf! ¡Arf! - dijo el perrito, quien corrió hacia la puerta.

- Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te deje salir, verdad?- preguntó Winry.

- ¡Arf! - dijo el can, quien parecía entender cada una de las palabras de su ama.

La joven de azules ojos se acercó a la puerta.

Apenas fue abierta, Den salió corriendo hacia el campo.

Winry cerró la puerta nuevamente.

- Creo que ahora si estoy sola. - dijo para sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Mientras subía por ellas, repasaba los pasos de la receta que Gracia le enseño hacia tiempo atrás con tanto cariño.

Aquella receta para preparar ese delicioso pie de manzana que tanto hubiera deseado que el Coronel Hughes probara alguna vez.

- Lavar las manzanas, pelarlas, cortarlas en trozos retirando la parte del centro, colocarlas en un recipiente con agua que las cubra, agregar azúcar...- repetía en voz alta.

Una vez en el pasillo, se dirigió hacia su recámara.

Fue entonces cuando vió que la puerta del cuarto de los Elric estaba abierta.

Extrañada, se acercó a ella.

"Que extraño, cada vez que Ed y Al salen dejan la puerta cerrada", pensó.

Miró dentro del cuarto.

Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de un joven de dorados cabellos y baja estatura reposaba sobre una de las camas.

- ¿Ed? - dijo la joven, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

El joven no respondía.

- ¿Ed? - volvió a decir Winry, tocando su hombro con delicadeza.

Repentinamente, el joven se dio la vuelta, quedando echado boca arriba.

- Está dormido. - dijo, con ternura.

La imagen ante sus ojos aceleraba los latidos de su corazón.

Frente a ella, aquel guapo joven de rubios cabellos, ojos ambarinos y mirada penetrante yacía dormido.

Como era su costumbre, dormía dejando al descubierto su vientre, lo que le daba una apariencia despreocupada e inocente.

- Realmente te ves tan tierno cuando duermes. - dijo Winry en voz baja.

Aunque su mente le recordaba que tenía un postre por preparar, aparentemente su corazón le impedía apartarse de aquel lugar.

Es así como, sin hacer caso a sus pensamientos, se sentó al lado del joven.

No podía evitar contemplarlo.

Sus hermosos cabellos, su suave piel, su delicada nariz y aquellos formados labios deleitaban sus ojos.

- Ed...- dijo, casi en un susurro.

Pudo percibir claramente como cierto calor recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"No se que me esta ocurriendo..." pensó.

El joven se movió un poco.

Asustada por el inesperado movimiento, Winry se puso de pie.

- Debo ir a preparar el pie de una vez...si, eso debo hacer.- dijo para sí.

La joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible. Aquella extraña sensación le atemorizaba.

¿Es que acaso deseaba algo mas que contemplarlo?

De pronto, escucho una voz que decía:

- No...mamá...NO...NO -

El corazón de Winry dió un sobresalto.

- ¡Ed!- dijo ella, mientras se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

- ¡Perdóname mamá!¡yo no quería!¡NO!¡NO!- gritaba Edward, aterrorizado.

- ¡ED!¡ED!¡Despierta!¡Es solo un mal sueño!¡Una pesadilla!- repetía Winry, desesperada, mientras sacudía de los hombros al joven de dorados cabellos para despertarlo.

Este se despertó abruptamente, levantándose.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Winry rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, abrazándolo.

- Todo está bien Ed, no hay nada que temer. Solo estabas soñando. - dijo ella, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los ojos ambarinos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Winry...todo fue...tan real...- dijo Edward, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

- Lo sé Ed...lo sé. Pero ahora todo ha terminado, tu y Al están aquí otra vez. - respondió ella, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

- Yo...yo...tengo miedo Winry...- repetía el joven, en medio de sollozos.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella fragilidad en el corazón de Edward. Y es que desde aquella vez en que por la implantación del automail el pequeño Ed deliraba repitiendo lamentos y palabras llenas de temor, que el reconocido Alquimista de Acero no se mostraba débil ante ella.

Habían pasado 6 años, y aquel pequeño niño indefenso, herido y sin esperanza permanecía en su interior. Estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, llorando aterrorizado, con un sentimiento de culpa que aún no había superado.

Tanto el como Al, habían triunfado en la recuperación de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos azules no pensó que aquellos traumas de su niñez habían dejado heridas tan profundas en su alma, que aun después de haber cumplido con aquella promesa que le hizo a Alphonse años atrás, permanecerían.

- Ed...por favor, no llores.- dijo, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo. - Todo está bien. Estas en casa, en tu hogar.- concluyó.

- Yo...lo siento mucho Winry. No quiero preocuparte mas...lo único que te he dado siempre son preocupaciones, a ti y a la abuelita Pinako.- dijo Edward, separándose lentamente de la joven.

- No digas eso Ed, no es verdad. - dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. - Tu y Al son lo más importante para nosotras. No importaba cuanto tiempo les tomara volver, la abuelita y yo siempre los esperaríamos porque este es su hogar, y siempre lo será. - concluyó, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Edward la miró fijamente.

Con delicadeza, limpió aquella lágrima en el rostro de Winry con sus dedos, acariciando sus mejillas.

La joven se ruborizó.

Antes que pudiera emitir palabra, el llamado Alquimista de Acero dijo:

- Te había prometido que...la próxima vez que te hiciera llorar sería de felicidad. - dijo, sin quitar aquella penetrante mirada de sus ojos - Y pienso cumplirlo.- concluyó, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El corazón de Winry latía con fuerza.

Aquel calor que había sentido momentos antes recorrer su cuerpo, había regresado.

Esa mirada profunda, esa sonrisa...esos labios...

- Ed...yo...- dijo, casi sin voz.

El joven se acercó a ella, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, abrazándola con ternura.

Winry estaba inmóvil.

Sentimientos de temor abordaron el corazón de la joven.

Hacía mucho tiempo, que su cariño por Edward se había convertido en amor.

Un amor único, puro, dispuesto a esperar en silencio.

Sentía miedo.

Aquel abrazo podía significar tan sólo una muestra de afecto por parte suya, más para ella, lo era todo.

Esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la suave y deliciosa fragancia de su cabello, su piel tersa, sus tiernas palabras...no hacían más que despertar sus sentimientos más profundos.

- Winry, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Edward, al ver que la joven seguía sin emitir palabra.

- Si yo...yo...estoy bien, muy bien...- dijo ella.

Retrocedió muy lentamente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para no encontrarse con esa penetrante mirada.

- Winry, mírame. - dijo Ed.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

Para su sorpresa, se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de su amado, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

Sus manos temblaban y el calor de su cuerpo era más fuerte que antes.

Deseaba besarlo.

Aquellos labios rosados, tan perfectos...

Su cuerpo le exigía besarlos.

- Winry...- dijo Ed, casi en un susurro.

La joven podía sentir claramente su respiración.

Deseaba besarlo, moría por hacerlo.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, los labios del joven de ojos ambarinos y rubios cabellos reposaban sobre los suyos.

Abrió grandemente los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ed me ha... ¿besado?" pensó.

Los labios suaves y cálidos del joven permanecían sobre los suyos.

Aquella tibia y tierna sensación en su boca incrementaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Incapaz de separarse de el, Winry permaneció inmóvil.

Ambos se mantuvieron en aquella posición por unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados.

Aquel beso...puro y tierno...era el primero para ambos.

Poco a poco, el joven de dorados cabellos separó sus labios de los de ella.

Winry miraba hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas quemaban, estaba totalmente ruborizada.

El silencio tomó por completo la habitación.

Ambos jóvenes, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las manos sudorosas, permanecían de pie sin decir palabra.

- Winry...lo siento.- dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio. - No debí...no debí hacerlo, me dejé llevar.-

La joven, aún ruborizada, dirigió su mirada hacia el.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que...no querías hacerlo en verdad?- preguntó. Aunque sentía mucha vergüenza de hacerlo, necesitaba saber si Edward sentía lo mismo que ella, si es que existía la mínima posibilidad de que aquel amor que sentía por el fuera correspondido.

El joven no respondió.

La angustia en su interior, empezó a perturbar a Winry.

Su mayor temor, el perder la ilusión de aquel amor que le había robado el corazón parecía convertirse en una realidad.

El silencio del joven lo decía todo...aquel cálido beso, probablemente, no fue más que el fruto de la confusión en su atormentado corazón.

A pesar del nudo en su garganta, la joven dijo:

- Esta bien, no hay nada mas que decir. Voy a prepararles el pie de manzana que tanto les gusta, te avisaré cuando este listo.- concluyó, imitando una sonrisa.

Dándose media vuelta, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto, el guapo joven de ojos ambarinos la abrazó por la espalda.

- No te vayas...no te vayas por favor.- susurró en la oreja de Winry.

La joven de dorados cabellos estaba atónita.

Podía sentir la fuerte respiración de su amado rozando su cuello, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

- Winry...yo...te quiero.- susurró el joven, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. - Te quiero...desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo nuevamente.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Una mezcla de emociones ardía en su interior.

Aquel amor que durante años había sentido por el, era correspondido finalmente.

Ese beso, su primer beso, no fue producto de una confusión.

Finalmente, la terquedad y negación en el corazón del denominado "Alquimista de Acero" se habían desvanecido.

Con delicadeza, Winry tomo los brazos de Edward y los separó de ella. Luego, se dio media vuelta, quedando ambos jóvenes frente a frente.

- Yo también, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo Ed. - dijo, acercando su bello rostro al del joven de mirada penetrante.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente.

Se besaron desesperadamente, con pasión.

Edward la tomaba de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo cada vez más.

Winry por su parte tocaba tiernamente sus cabellos, sintiendo las suaves hebras entre sus dedos; aquel cabello dorado, de deliciosa fragancia que tanto amaba.

De pronto, el joven de ojos ambarinos introdujo su lengua suavemente en la boca de Winry.

La joven, aunque sorprendida, se dejó llevar como si de un baile se tratase.

Las manos de Edward la tomaron con fuerza, provocando que el beso se vuelva mas intenso.

Casi sin aire, la joven separó sus labios de los de su amado.

Con lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, la joven sonreía apaciblemente.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó Ed, tomando el rostro de Winry entre sus manos.

- Lloro...de felicidad. - dijo ella, mientras sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El joven limpió sus lágrimas con ternura.

Sin quitar su mirada de aquellos azules ojos, acarició sus cabellos.

- Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa. - dijo Edward, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Winry colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven de ojos ambarinos.

- Sabía que así sería - dijo ella, para luego besar sus labios nuevamente.

Aquellos suaves y rosados labios que anheló por tanto tiempo, y que ahora, serían suyos para siempre.


End file.
